halo_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo RPG Timeline
Note: A large portion of this may be wrong. I have only one perspective, and I relied on interviews for the earlier bit. Plus, my memory may be a bit flaky. The Founding of the RPG -Tucker founds the Halo RPG on HyperBoards -Yappa, our second Admin, and namesake of our RPG, joins -Yappa rises to power as co-Admin -the First Ad Campaign is launched—member count rises -Conflict occurs—Tucker wants to become the sole Admin -Yappa convinces him to step down, and becomes the sole Admin of the Halo RPG The Migration To ProBoards This period was more reliably documented. Here I have relied on the testimonies of Black Chaos, Big Boss, and SuperCommando -The RPG is migrated from the failing HyperBoards to the new ProBoards -Mission I is completed -Yappa steps down as Admin -Black Chaos and Big Boss become Admins -The RPG is renamed the Hideaway RPG, no longer solely Halo-based -The Second Ad Campaign is waged—astounding success, and the Halo RPG member count swells to “hundreds” (Black Chaos) The First Triumvirate Once again, slightly more documented, but all this information is second and third-hand. -The First Triumvirate is founded as Elando and Mr. Prezident become Admins, and SurvivorX becomes the Global Moderator -Arcadia Mission is completed -Mission II is completed -Elando steps down, followed swiftly by SurvivorX and Mr. Prezident The Second Triumvirate It was during this period when I first joined the site—thus most of this is first-hand experience. Note that it is more detailed than the rest. -Serenissima and SuperCommando take over as Admins, with Mr. Abroad as Global Moderator, founding the Second Triumvirate -Monkey is banned due to fighting with Abroad -Kart joins! (This is only significant because he is the one writing this) -Shattered Star Mission is completed -Kart meets Monkey, and petitions Seren to allow Monkey back onto the site -Monkey returns -Monkey is banned once again -Mission III begins -The Hunt Secondary Mission begins Viva la Revolucion! -Abroad comes into conflict with many members of the site, and opposition to him instigates a rebellion -Due to popular deman, Seren steps down and leaves the site, along with many other members of his staff -SuperCommando steps down, citing that he believes his time as an admin is done. Retires to become a professional awesome dude -Saber becomes Admin -The Hunt completes -Mr. Prezident does something -Killer Frog becomes Covenant GM -Mr. Wax becomes UNSC GM Interregnum This period of time was marked by incredibly little activity, with people being afraid the site would die. -Saber steps down -Dave steps up! -Kart becomes Covenant GM -Kill becomes UNSC GM -Kuran becomes Heretic GM Revitalization Killinger wrote this part -Kuran, Kill, and Kart overthrow Dave (no hard feelings!) in an attempt to revitalize the roleplay, because Dave was very inactive at the time -Kill, Kart, and Kuran reset the Canon Proposals -Mission 4 (Part 1) starts -Kart leaves! (sorry) -Kill and Kuran become admins -Kuran goes inactive -Llau is promoted to Admin -Kuran is demoted for inactivity -Kuran comes into conflict with Kill and Llau -Kuran quits after sending the site a mass member PM -Dave comes back after "simmering down" and is re-promoted to Admin -Kart is demoted due to inactivity :( -Duffle is promoted to GM -Tin is also promoted to GM The Killinger Administration Nearly a year and a half of stability and activity, although occasionally drama did crop up -Information Sections and roleplaying fundamentals are extensively overhauled -Mission 4 (Part 2) finishes -Timeline reset -Mission 3 starts -Mission 3 ends -Llau leaves due to drama -Mission 4 starts -Dave leaves due to drama -Mission 4 ends -Martial is promoted to Admin -Mission 5 starts -Mission 5 ends -Martial leaves -Mission 6 starts -Mission 6 ends -Timeline reset (Again :/) -Mission 3 starts -Mission 3 ends -Dave returns and is promoted to administrator -Member vote passed for timeline skip (To 2547) -Mission 4 starts -Mission 4 ends -Killinger is overthrown by his staff (Duffle, Tin, Beta12, Kenny and Dave) -Killinger leaves, and returns Tin and Duffle and Monkeys, oh my! -Tin is voted in as Council Chairman -Mission 5 starts -Mission 4.5 starts, and ends due to inactivity -Mission 5 ends -Tin steps down -Duffle is voted in as Admin, along with Martial Virtue -Mission 6 starts -Duffle becomes inactive, promotes Martial to assistant Admin -Martial conflicts with Kill, Prez and Dave which results in her stepping down and leaving -Monkey is promoted to admin -Mission 6 ends -Duffle steps down and Monkey becomes Admin -Monkey hands off the Adminship to Frazer Present Day -UNSC and Covenant unit missions begin. -Unit Missions end -Mission 7 begins -Frazer steps down, replaced by Killinger and Llau as Admins